Voldemorts Servent
by foxyremix
Summary: 1 Made Up Character Course LanguageTaylor Valor is a servent of the Dark Lord and is ordered to go to Hogwarts and bring Harry Potter to him. She is currently living with Draco Malfoy Harry's arch enemy. But Taylor doesnt know if she can go through with


"You have failed, there no longer will be use of you!" Voldemorts voice rang through the empty house. "CRUCIO!" after that curse was uttered you could here a females scream echoing off the walls along with the cold laughter of Voldemort. After removing the curse the female lay whimpering on the ground. She rose to her knees panting and tears streaming down her face from the torture just seconds before.   
"You have disappointed me Taylor, I thought better of you. For that you shall die!"   
"No my lord please, I can make it up to you! I promise" the female, obviously named Taylor pleaded. "I will bring him to you" she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut, as her lord of darkness raised his wand ready to murder her.   
"Who!"  
"Harry Potter my lord"   
"And how do you expect to do that?" he asked, his murderous voice dripping venomously.   
"I can change schools, I am his age. I-I-I am almost positive I can lure him to you."   
"We already have someone at his school watching him, waiting to lure him to me! None other than young Draco Malfoy." Voldemort said his tone dangerously growing angrier.   
"Yes but the two are in separate houses a-a-and they obviously hate each other my lord." Voldemort looked down at the girl, watching her silver hair caked with dried blood from all the torture he put her through, flutter in the breeze of an open window. Her brown eyes red and puffy from the tears she had shed. She had failed him, but he was willing to give her one last chance to prove herself worthy.   
"You live with your sister correct?"   
Taylor nodded.   
"Ahhh yes, she is a good fighter. The ministry will not lock her away for a long time. Now for the rest of the remaining summer, you will spend it with the Malfoys, they will see you will get the proper forms to go to the school."   
"Thank you my lord, thank you," she gasped.   
"Malfoy" he barked, "Get in here"   
"You called me my lord" replied a silky voice as Lucius Malfoy entered the room.   
"Taylor Valor's will be staying with you for the rest of the summer. This is Kipcha's sister so you better take care of this one" Voldemort said pointing a skeletal finger at Taylor who was now on her feet brushing dirt off her robes. Knowing better than to argue with his lord, Malfoy strode out of the room with Taylor right behind him. Still both of them not talking to one another, Lucius entered another room with a warm and welcoming fire. He through some powder into the flames, which automatically turned green.   
"Get in" was all he said. Taylor was a little reluctant but Malfoy Senior grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the flames with him.   
"Now that you're going to be at my place, things are going to be my way my rules" he said softly, his hot breath tickling her ear. "Malfoy Manor!" Taylor felt the rushing feeling as she see fireplace after fireplace until they reached the Malfoys place.   
"Things will be your way, unless they involve me. Then your dealing with agirl that has her own rules!" was Taylor's response to what had been said while waiting in the flames.   
"Bunni!" Lucius growled angrily. At once a house elf with bat like ears and huge tennis ball eyes.   
"Yes master"   
"Show our guest to her room."   
"Yes sir, Come with Bunni miss and she will show you to your room" Bunni said in a squeaky voice. She led Taylor down the hall and into a room with black drapes and bedspread with silver trim.   
"Sorry miss if it does not match your style, but this is the best Bunni can do"  
"Its alright Bunni, it matches me perfectly" She grinned.   
"If there is anything else Bunni can do for you miss, just name it"   
"Actually yes there is, when young mister Draco Malfoy wakes up, would you be so kind and send him to my quarters?" Taylor asked.   
"Bunni will see what she can do" with that Bunni trotted off obviously to go give Draco the message. Taylor sat down on the bed looking at her surroundings. She spotted a writing desk with some parchment and ink upon it. "I better tell Leila what's happening," she thought. With that she got up, sat down at the desk and started writing.

Dear Kipcha:   
I am currently at the Malfoy Manor, after Voldemort tried to kill me so I pleaded with him. He spared my life as long as I give him Harry Potter by the end of the school year. Also he said and I quote from him "Kipcha is a good fighter, and the ministry will not lock her away for awhile" so I suppose he must be proud of you or something. Anyways, I am very nervous because I am to spend the rest of the summer with the Malfoys, and I have to transfer to Hogwarts School. Don't worry the Malfoys will take care of the forms. Also if you would please send me my stuff to me here. Once I reach Hogwarts I will contact you. Oh, there is one little problem I have….How am I suppose to cover up the Dark Mark? I mean if I am to try and get "close" to him, then he obviously will see it, how am I to keep it concealed?

With lots of Love

Taylor

Taylor folded up the letter and put it into an envelope. "I should have a shower," she muttered raking a hand through her matted hair. But exaughtion was getting the better of her. "Maybe I will in the morning," she thought. She got up flopped herself down onto the bed and immediately fell asleep. The next morning Taylor awoke, feeling very unclean. Groggily she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She entered the bathroom, turned on the shower, took off her robes and stepped in. She felt the hot water drip all over her, as she massaged the soap into her hair to remove all the dirt and dried blood. While she was right in the middle of cleaning herself, she heard a knock on her bedroom door.  
"Oh…crap I forgot," she muttered. " Come in!" she called. She heard the door shut.  
"I will be out in a minute!" quickly she stepped out of the shower, and threw a towel around her. "Oh no..no no no no…I cant go out in just a towel…nor can I put on my blood stained robes…ok just suck it up, go out and face him" Taylor muttered to herself. She exited the bathroom and into her room. Draco Malfoy was standing there his cold gray eyes widened with shock. He quickly cast his eyes to the floor. "Do you have any robes I can borrow for the day? Because my other ones have bloodstains on them. And I would also like to borrow your owl to send a message to my sister. I am very aware that I am only wearing towel around myself so I don't really care if you look at me because I choose to come out like this" Taylor said coolly. Draco looked up, disbelief still in his eyes, but the coldness had returned. "Well I don't mind that you are in a towel but you do look fine," he said emphasizing the fine.  
"Shut up Malfoy, the only reason I called you hear is so you can tell me everything you know about Harry Potter"  
"Who are you to order me around in my own household?" Draco said smirking.  
"Oh touchy are we?"  
"No, I just don't see why I have to do anything you say"  
"Well I am the guest, and basically whatever the guest asks the host which happens to be you, has to do it. Ok? Now tell me everything you know about Potter" Taylor retorted.  
"Fine. I don't know a whole a lot about the idiot except he is a parselmouth. He is rather annoying and struts around the school like he owns it. The muggle loving fool Dumbledor absolutely loves him. He umm…plays Quidditch, and always seems to win the Quidditch cup, and they have always won the house cup since he got there. Stupid Gryffindors….. I told you I don't know too much about him.  
"Thanks Draco, you have been helpful to a certain extent," exclaimed Taylor. She clapped her hands together joyfully causing the towel to slip down a little bit. Uttering a little scream she caught it before it revealed anything personnel, whatever hope that was in Draco's eyes immediately vanished. "Umm…do you have 1 set of robes to spare?" Chuckling slightly he exited the room and came back carrying a fresh set of robes, "Here these are the smallest set I could find, considering that you thinner and smaller than me. But you can keep these anyways."  
"Thank you" said Taylor as she disappeared into the bathroom to change. She pulled on the robes and pulled her hair back into a lose ponytail.  
"Im going to head down to breakfast" called Draco   
"Wait I will go with you!" with that Taylor stuffed the letter into her pocket, and followed Draco out of the room.  
"Oh there are a few rules you must follow while eating every meal together.  
1. You do not speak unless spoken to.  
2. Show absolutely no emotion  
3. Father is the head of the house so you basically must agree with everything he says and no arguing.  
4. Eat fast if you want to get out of there quickly."

Little did Taylor know what was in store for her at breakfast.


End file.
